Más que amigos
by Urtear
Summary: El un mago de Hielo que se desnuda inconcientemente, ella una maga de diferentes armaduras y equipamientos, recta y gentil a la vez.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Verán he visto esta página antes, pero me he animado a escribir un FanFic, a decir verdad es mi primer trabajo, es un Gray x Erza mi pareja favorita de Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><strong>"Más que amigos."<strong>

Natsu y Lucy apenas habían regresado de una misión. La cual les llevó casi por completo un mes.

-Por fín se ha terminado esto.- Dijo Lucy con satisfacción.

– Pero si tu no hiciste nada Lucy.- Dijo aquel gato azul de nombre Happy.

Con una cara de enojo y con el ceño fruncido Lucy añadió un comentario – Deberías decir eso por ti, ¿No lo crees?

- Era broma Lucy.- Dijo Happy sonriendo.

- Maldito Gato! .- Dijo Lucy un poco alterada.

- Venga, calmados que estamos por regresar, y es seguro que todos nos están esperando.- Dijo natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Tienes razón Natsu .- dijo la rubia un poco ruborizada-

Natsu, Lucy y Happy entraron al gremio, muy felices por regresar.

-Bienvenidos chicos! .- Dijo mirajane muy alegre

- ¡NAAAAAATSUUU! .- Grito Lisanna con mucho entusiasmo.- he estado muy preocupada por ti, Natsu, que bueno que estas a salvo .- Abrazándole, sin poder resistir un pequeño lagrimeo de sus ojos.

- Lisanna, tranquila, no es para tanto, mira! Aquí estoy, como siempre.- Natsu le sonrió. – No cambias nada Natsu, tal cual como eres. – Dijo Lisanna sonriendo

-_¿Qué es esto que siento?.. ¿Por qué me molesta verles así de juntos?.. Lucy, Natsu no es nada tuyo, es tu amigo solamente, no tienes porque sentirte así. _– Pensó Lucy con la cara un poco disgustada

-¿Pasa algo Lucy? .- Dijo Lisanna con una cara malévola simulada con bondad. – No, sólo estoy cansada, si me disculpan ire a saludar a Levi-chan, a Erza y a los demás.- Se da la vuelta y en eso alguien toma su mano.

-Espera Lucy, yo también voy contigo.- Dijo Natsu sonriente. –NATSU!.- Lo nombro con deliberada emoción.- ¿No estás cómodo aquí con Lisanna? .- Cambiando totalmente su tono.- Ya me soportaste todo un mes, ya no tenemos que estar juntos todo el rato. – No se trata de soportarte Lucy, yo quiero estar contigo.- Dijo Natsu muy sonriente. - ¿Qui-quieres estar, conmigo? .- Dijo Lucy sorprendida y no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco. – Claro que si, eres mi nakama, y somos un equipo ¿Recuerdas?.- añadió entusiasmado el peli-rosa. - ¿Te gusta formar equipo conmigo?.¿Por qué? .- Dijo Lucy dudosa .- Porque eres genial Lucy, muy genial.- dijo Natsu con mucho entusiasmo.

- Lamento interrumpir, pero Natsu ¿Acaso yo no podría estar en un equipo contigo también? .- añadió Lisanna algo molesta

- Sencillamente, nuestro equipo ya es grande con Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charle .- Dijo Lucy algo sarcástica. – Le he preguntado a Natsu, Lu-cy.- Dijo Lisanna molesta. –Pues somos un equipo, todos decidimos, asi que, lo siento, además tu ya estas en equipo con Mira y Elfman, ¿Acaso haz olvidado a tu familia, Li-sa-nna? .- Dijo Lucy imitando su tono.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos con Gray? .- Dijo happy nervioso al no saber que hacer.- Claro Happy, vamos Natsu .- dijo Lucy con tono de triunfadora.

-_ Esa Lucy, es una entrometida, todo sería muy diferente entre Natsu y yo si ella no estuviera, ¿debería hacer algo para que Natsu tenga menos trato con ella?... o… tal vez… ¿Algo peor?.- _Pensó Lisanna muy seria.

- GRAAAAAAAY! .- Gritaron emocionados Natsu, Lucy, y Happy

-¡Chicos, han vuelto! ¿Cuándo fue que regresaron?- Dijo Gray gustoso

- Hace unos minutos.- Dijo Lucy sonriente.- ¿y Erza? ¿Dónde está? ¿Hicieron misiones con Wendy mientras no estuvimos? - Dijo Lucy muy entusiasmada. - ¿Aprovechaste este tiempo para hacer lo que tenías que decir? - le susurro al oído a Gray. – Sobre eso Lucy, temo decirte que no fue nada bien.- dijo Gray decepcionado.

-¿Ah? ¿De que hablan chicos?- Dijo Natsu dudoso.

- No es nada Natsu.- Dijo Lucy algo nerviosa. .- Bien Natsu deberías ir un momento con el Master, avisar que hemos vuelto ¿si?- Dijo Lucy con una risa fingida.

-¿Y yo por qué?, pero en fin, esta bien.- Se fueron Natsu y Happy.

- Ahora si Gray, dime que ha pasado. – Dijo Lucy intrigada.

- Verás Lucy, Erza… Erza, me ha rechazado.- Dijo Gray seriamente.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? Yo creí que esto saldría bien, dime que fue lo que paso, ¿y dónde esta ella ahora?

FLASHBACK..

-Erza, Tengo algo sumamente importante que decirte.- Dijo Gray muy serio.- ¡Seguro!, ¿Qué es? .- Dijo Erza algo intrigada. .- No puedo hacerlo ahora, quiero verte a solas, esta noche…- Esta bien, aunque no comprendo porque tanto misterio, creí que había bastante confianza, hemos hecho dos misiones solos sin Natsu y Lucy, ¿ A qué viene esto tan de pronto?- dijo Erza confusa.- No es nada malo Erza, te lo juro, sabes que te quiero, y mucho.- Dijo Gray caminando hacia otro lado.

Al caer la noche Gray y Erza se encuentran en un lugar, si, ése lugar, donde Erza iba a llorar de pequeña.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Gray? - Dijo Erza intrigada.

-Este lugar, tu siempre venías a llorar aquí, sola…- dijo Gray pensativo. –Si, pero ¿Por que hablar de esto ahora? Dices que hay algo importante que debes decirme.- dijo Erza impacientándose.

-Erza, después de que lloraras tanto aquí, yo te prometí que jamás estarías sola de nuevo.- continuó diciendo Gray mirándola a los ojos.- Gray… lo sé, y te agradezco mucho por ello, de verdad.- Dijo Erza un poco ruborizada.

-Erza, nosotros hemos crecido, yo creo que ya no eres esa mujer a la que Natsu y yo consideramos un miedo, un temor, creo que eres muy hermosa, físicamente y sobretodo, moralmente

- Gray… ¿Por qué me es-estas diciendo todo esto? - añadió la pelirroja ruborizada, y algo nerviosa.

-Erza, yo…, Erza yo te amo, estoy enamorado de ti desde niños, pero siempre tenía miedo de ti, el miedo que te he dicho con anterioridad, ese miedo impedía decirte esto que siento.

-Gray… ¿Tú… tú… tú…. Me amas...? … ¿a mí?.. – Dijo Erza muy sorprendida.

-Si, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Eres una gran mujer, Erza.- Dijo Gray mirándola a los ojos, con una mirada de amor.

-Pe-pero... yo, yo no puedo, no puedo creer esto… no, no puedo aceptar que este pasando, Tu enamorado de mi... es como, como algo que no me esperaba, no me pasó por mi cabeza, no logro hacerme esta idea, yo… no puedo aceptarte, yo me debo ir…- Dijo Erza con lagrimas, y salió corriendo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Y desde allí no he hablado con ella, no la he visto ni de cerca, creo que no quiere verme más.- Dijo Gray algo triste

-Pero Gray, no entiendo, yo creí que Erza no se tomaría esto así.- Dijo Lucy preocupada

_Gray-sama ama a Erza-san, Juvia no puede creerlo, esto no puede estarle pasando a Juvia, Erza Scarlet, eres una rival fuerte para el amor de Juvia, Juvia quiere que te alejes de su Gray-sama, a costa de lo que sea, Juvia se encargará que pagues por hacer sufrir a Gray-sama, y sobre todo por quitarle el amor a Juvia.- _Pensó Juvia, espiándolos cerca, escuchó todo.

Justo en ese momento se abren las puertas del gremio, y si, entra ella, Erza Scarlet, la pelirroja que tiene muerto de amor a Gray Fullbuster.

-Gray, iré a hablar con Erza.- Dijo Lucy.- Pero no le digas nada por favor.- dijo Gray rogándole.- Descuida, no pensaba hacerlo.- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Fin del primer capitulo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Me he tardado bastante, pero me he quedado sin PC y recientemente la he recuperado...**

**Gerard/Jellal, prefiero llamarle Gerard por costumbre desde que leía el manga.**

* * *

><p>-¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo le podré empezar a hablar sobre lo de Gray sin ser tan directa? .- Pensó la rubia mientras se diría hacia donde estaba Erza.<p>

-¿Lucy?.. ¿Cuando ha sido que han vuelto? .- Dijo Erza con un sonrisa.

-Hace unos momentos, ¿y tú donde andabas eh? .- Le pregunto Lucy con un tono de burla.

-En nada malo, ni tampoco es lo que debe estar pensando esa cabezita tuya.

-Y dime Erza ¿Cómo la pasarón tu y Gray sin nosotros?

Después de la pregunta de Lucy, la mirada de Erza cambió a ser totalmente seria mientras estaba en absoluto silencio.

-¿Pasa algo Erza? ¿Han Peleado acaso?.

-Lucy, no es eso, hay algo importante que debo decirte, pero aquí no es el ligar, ni el momento, te buscaré en tu casa después.

La pelirroa se retiro con bastante prisa dejando a Lucy intrigada.

_-Tonta!_ .- se dice a si misma Erza -_Eres una idiota Erza, ¿ni a tu amiga le puedes decir que es lo que te esta pasando?, pero ahora que vaya a su casa, le diré todo..._

-Lucy ¿Tuviste algún problema con Erza?.- Preguntó Mirajane

-No es eso Mira-san, dime algo ¿Erza ha estado viniendo aquí últimamente?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ella ya no anda tan seguido por aquí estos útlimos días, puedo notar que talvez ha tenido un problema con Gray, no se dirigen la palabra...

-Ya veo, gracias Mira-san, trataré de solucionar esto de la mejor manera posible.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del gremio

-Lisanna.

-¿Juvia? ¿Pasa algo?.- Le responde Lisanna a la chica peliazul.

-Verás... ve-verás.. tú...le dijiste a Juvia una vez que te gustaría ayudarla a ganarse el amor de Gray-sama .- Lo dice apenada y nerviosa.

-¿A qué viene ese cambio de opinion? Tú me dijiste esa vez que preferías hacerlo a tu manera y a tu tiempo, ¿Pasa algo?

-Gray-sama...Gray-sama ama a otra chica .- lo dice con voz baja.

-¿Gray enamorado? ¿De quién?.- pregunta Lisanna con bastante curiosidad.

-De..Er.. Erza-san .- lo dice desanimada.

-¿De ERZA?.- Lisanna lo dijó muy soprendida.

-silencio Lisanna, te pueden escuchar.

-¡Jajajajaajaja! Es inevitable ¡jajajajajajaja! Como se te ocurre, ¿donde escuchaste esa tontería?.

-Juvia lo escuchó de Gray-sama, se lo decía a Lucy.

-Así que andabas espiando, chica mala, bien te ayudaré.- se pone de pie al decir esto.

-Juvia esta agradecida, ¿Qué hay que hacer primero? .- lo dice anciosa.

-Verás, primero tienes que utilizar otro tipo de ropa, amiga, hablandote con la verdad no creo que a Gray le guste alguien que ande tan tapada.

-ya veo, pero Juvia no sabe que tipo de ropa debe usar.

-Por eso no hay problema, yo estoy para ayudarte no?.- le sonrie Lisanna

-Gracias Lisanna, Juvia esta feliz.

-Bien, vamos a hacer algunas compras, ven conmigo.- la toma del brazo y se la lleva.

_¿A dónde irán esas dos?, esto no se ve bien, sobretodo viniendo de Lisanna.- pensó Lucy mientras las veía salir a toda prisa._

-Mira-san, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? .- le dice Lucy seriamente.

-Adelante Lucy, dime ¿que pasa?.- le sonrie.

-¿Por qué Lisanna es así?.

-Ella parece estar muy enamorada de Natsu, creo que todo lo hace por amor, con los demás sigue siendo la misma.

-Pues si, que bien que este enamorada, pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser asi conmigo?.

-Esta celosa. Natsu y Tú tienen una unión muy fuerte, todo el tiempo estan juntos, y Lisanna lo ha notado mucho, no haz hecho nada malo Lucy, es Lisanna que no comprende las cosas, pero ¿tú también estás enamorada de Natsu?.

-Mira-san.. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡jajajaja! Claro que no.

-Tal vez ...¿debería hablar con Natsu para decirle que acepte a Lisanna? .- Lo dice Mirajane burlandose.

-No!, digo, espera Mira-san, ¿por qué habría que hacer eso?, bien me debo ir a casa.- se retira con mucha prisa.

En la casa de Lucy

*Se escucha el sonido de la puerta*

-Erza, adelante pasa, ¿quieres comer algo?

-Unas galletas estarían bien.

-No cambias Erza .- le dice Lucy sonriente.

-Lucy, quiero hablarte de algunas cosas que han pasado.

-Adelante, te escucho Erza..

-Verás... no puedo ver a Gray, desde que hace días me dijo de sus sentimientos hacia mi, no puedo verle.- Lo dice desesperada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando exactamente contigo Erza?, Tú me dijiste que llevas años sintiendo amor por él.

-Si, pero yo siempre pensé que alguien como él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, creí que lo unico que podía sentir por mi es amistad, además siempre esta Juvia con él, así que pensé que tal vez él la ama a ella.- lo dice un poco desanimada.

-Un momento, eso último es lo más incorrecto que puede haber, es cierto que están juntos, pero es porque Juvia no deja de fastidiarle su espacio, todo el tiempo persiguiendole, acosandole, francamente él me dijo que sabe muy bien las intenciones de ella, pero se hace el que no sabe para no herirla, en peligro y se suicide ¿no? Hahaha.

-¡jajaja! Lucy que cosas se te ocurren, pero eso no es todo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Enserio es que hay más?.

-Si, verás, seguramente te acuerdas de Gerard, mi amor de la infancia. Él regresó, y días antes de que sucedieran las cosas con Gray, me dijo que aún seguía amandome y que podriamos darnos alguna oportunidad, esa oportunidad que de niños siempre deseamos.

-ya veo ¿Y qué le haz dicho?.

-Le dije que si, además de que me hizo sentir algo el volverlo a ver y hablar, y ahora ya no se que hacer. ¿Qué hago Lucy? .- empiezan a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Erza, no llores, no hay nada que no pueda tener solución, analizar la situación, tienes a los dos llenos de amor por ti, y si tú amas a Gray, tienes que decirle a Gerard que en realidad quieres estar con otra persona, ¿no?.

-Lucy, no es fácil, porque creo que también quiero a Gerard, esto es malo, pero no sé que es lo que quiero o lo que deba hacer.

-Pues deja a Gerard, no precisamente para estar con Gray, sino para que decidas claramente sin que ninguno tenga ventaja ¿Qué te parece?.

-Lucy, pero no quiero hacer esperar a nadie, sobretodo porque después puede que llegue una chica que si los quiera incondicionalmente.

-Juvia esta allí y él ni caso hahahaha.

-Lucy, qué mala.

-Entonces Erza, ¿Qué harás?.

-Creo que debería primero decirle las cosas bien a los dos, y que ellos decidan, mañana mismo hablaré con ambos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahora estoy continuando con el capítulo 3, ahora si actualize más seguido, no pensaba tardarme meses como el primero, aviso esto para que no piensen que no hay final.**

**Gracias por los Reviews que he tenido, me gusta saber que hay alguien leyendo esto.**

* * *

><p>-Entonces, después de hablar con ellos, ¿Qué harás si ambos dicen que de igual forma quieren estar contigo?.- Dijo Lucy algo dudosa.<p>

-No lo sé, tendré que esperar al momento, por lo pronto había prometido a Gerard ir al parque hoy, me retiro por ahora Lucy, y gracias por escucharme.

Se retira Erza sin muchos animos, mientras que en otro lugar..

-Realmente haz quedado impactante!.

-¿De ver..verdad lo crees?.. Juvia no se siente muy segura.

-Mira como te vez , Gray no podrá resistirse, ¿por qué no vamos de una vez para el gremio?.- Dijo Lisanna bastante entusiasmada.

En el trayecto estaba el parque a donde Erza y Gerard iban a tener su encuentro, justo en ese momento...

-Juvia, espera, ¿viste quien esta allí?.- Lo dice Lisanna con una expresión de sorpresa.

-oh... es Erza-san ...con un chico, Juvia no entiende.

-Esa Erza nunca la creí así, pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo bastante bueno, ¿ellos están en una especie de cita no?, mira como se ven.- La expresión de Lisanna cambia a un modo malefico.

-Lisanna, Juvia no sabe que decir.

-Tan simple y sencillo, apresurate y ve al gremio e invita a Gray al parque y se dirijen aquí para que él la vea, ¿qué te parece?.

-A Juvia jamás se le habría ocurrido tan buen plan. Espera por mi Lisanna, no tardaré ...- Juvia sonríe y se va a toda prisa.

Mientras allí mismo Gerard y Erza hablaban sentados en una de esas bancas del parque, rodeados de arbustos y algunos tipos de vegetación...

-Erza, siempre tan linda, pero dime ¿por qué se te nota desanimada?.- Gerard pregunta con preocupación.

-No es nada, es sólo que hay algo importante de lo que te quiero hablar.

-¿Algo importante? ¿Asi de seria? Me empiezas a preocupar, pero no es nada malo, ¿cierto mi Erza?

En el gremio mientras todo esto sucedia...

-Gray-sama.- Lo dice Juvia algo agitada por la velocidad en la que iba.

-¿Juvia? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué vienes vestida asi de diferente?.- dijo Gray con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Te gusta Gray-sama?

-No esta mal, te vez muy bien, ¿Pero a que se debe este cambio?.

-¿De..de..de..de verdad crees eso Gray-sama?... Juvia sólo hizo esto por ti, ¡Juvia quiere que aceptes su amor!.- Juvia con la cara como tomate sin querer gritó eso, mientras todos quedan en absoluto silecio y otros comentaban sobre el hecho.

-Vaya parece que Juvia porfín se lo dijo a la cara.- dice Mirajane con una leve burla.

-Es de hombres enfrentar sus sentimientos!.

-Elfman.. Juvia es una chica.- dice Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-Juvia, de verdad que aprecio todo lo que haces, pero yo no...

-Gray-sama, sal conmigo hoy, vamos al parque aquí cerca, por favor, Juvia quiere salir con Gray-sama aunque sea sólo una vez .- Le empiezan a brotar lágrimas a Juvia.

-No llores Juvia, esta bien ire contigo, pero ya no llores, ¿ok?.

-Juvia esta feliz...- sonrie con emoción.

Llegando al parque..

-Juvia a donde quieres ir exactamente?.- Empieza a dudar Gray.

-Gray-sama hay un lugar del parque que me gusta mucho para platicar, y creo que debemos hablar algunas cosas ¿no crees?.- le sonrie un poco sonrojada.

-Juvia, no estes mal interpretando el que haya aceptado salir contigo.- lo dice Gray con una seriedad cortante.

-No te preocupes, Juvia lo sabe, pero vamos!..

_Juvia llegó, apresurate Juvia!..- pensó Lisanna mientras la veía dirigirse al lugar acordado._

-Gerard, sobre nosotros.. yo.. tengo que decirte que..- lo dice Erza con nervios.

-No digas nada mi hermosa Erza, es maravilloso este momento no crees.- lo dice mientras se va acercando a su rostro.

-Ge-ge-rard.. esto no...

-No digas más mi Erza.- comienza a besar sus labios y acariciar su cabello escarlata..

justo en ese momento Gray y Juvia llegan al lugar siendo inevitable ver tal momento, se escucha el caer de un vaso.

-¿Gray-sama?..¿sucede algo?.- lo dice Juvia haciendo como que no sabe sobre sus sentimientos por aquella pelirroja.

-No, no pasa nada Juvia, sólo se me derramó el vaso con nieve.- lo dice un poco desanimado tratando de controlar el que no empiezen a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Gr-ay?.- dice Erza muy sorprendida y apenada.

-¿Lo concoes mi Erza?.- pregunta Gerard desconcertado.

-Disculpanos Erza-san, creimos que este lugar estaría solo.- dice Juvia sin poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Gray.. ¡GRAY!, espera..- empieza Erza a gritarle.

-Juvia, vamonos, creo que estan muy ocupados aquí.- dice Gray con gran indiferencia.

-Si, y de nuevo disculpa el momento incomodo Erza-san, gusto en verte.

Se van los dos rapidamente sin mirar atrás.

¿Qué esta pasando exactamente Erza?.- Empieza a cuestionar Gerard.

-Es de esto de lo que quería hablarte, estoy interesada en otra persona, pero también tú me haces sentir algo, por eso no puedo estar más contigo al menos no ahora, hasta saber que quiero, disculpame porfavor, pero.. esto no puede seguir.

-¿es él verdad?.- le dice Gerard muy serio.

-Si, es él.- se sonroja un poco Erza.

-No importa mi Erza, yo se esperar y me ganaré tu amor.- dice esto mientra la toma de las manos.

-Ven, te acompañaré a tu casa.

-No te molestes, queda cerca, y gracias por comprenderme Gerard.- Se va Erza apresurada.

_Erza... tú siempre serás mia, desde niños siempre hemos estado enamorados, no puedo dejar que cualquier otro venga a robarme tu amor.- lo piensa mientras junta sus puños._


	4. Chapter 4

**Me tarde bastante en subir el nuevo capitulo, pero se me complican algunas cosas de mi vida ): Este cap no me gustó soy un asco escribiendo cosas de contenido erotico.**

* * *

><p>— ¿Gray-sama? ….- Empieza a romper Juvia el silencio que había entre los dos después de salir de aquel lugar.<p>

— Discúlpame Juvia, pero prefiero estar solo en estos momentos.- la ve con seriedad.

— Pero, Gray-sama… Juvia no puede dejarlo solo así como esta, Juvia… Juvia se quedará con Gray-sama todo el tiempo a su lado.- Le sonríe Juvia al decir estas palabras.

— No es necesario Juvia, y enserio, quiero estar solo.- Le dice con una mirada que indicaba que no estuviera molestándole más.

— Gray-sama… Juvia… ¡Juvia no entiende!, ¿Por qué te haz puesto tan triste de pronto? ¿Qué pasa con Erza-san? Juvia quiere saber, Juvia ¡necesita saber! – Le grita Juvia un poco molesta.

— Juvia ¿Qué te crees? ¿Por qué me levantas la voz? Sólo somos amigos, y tampoco es que seamos los mejores, no tengo por que decirte mis cosas.- Le dice Gray empezando a molestarse.

— Pe-perdón Gray-sama, pero Juvia, Juvia… Juvia ¡Lo único que quiere es estar con Gray-sama! De todas las formas posibles, Juvia quiere pertenecer a Gray-sama.- al decir esto último se sonroja. — Juvia ama a Gray-sama, desde la primera vez que lo vio.- Juvia se acerca al rostro de Gray tratando de buscar que le diera una respuesta a sus palabras sin atreverse a robarle un beso.

— Juvia esto que dices, tienes que ser una broma ¿No? – Le responde algo confundido.

— Gray-sama –tomándole sus manos- vamos a un lugar más cómodo, Juvia hará que te relajes y olvides este mal día –empieza a besarlo poco a poco-

Mientras que en otro sitio…

— ¡LUCY! ¿Estás en casa? Ábreme por favor.- Empieza Erza a tocar la puerta del hogar de la rubia con desesperación.

— ¿Erza? Adelante, ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?- Empieza Lucy a cuestionarle.

— Hoy he pasado por un momento muy incomodo, y me siento tan mal con Gray. –Empieza a contarle todo lo sucedido a Lucy-… y eso fue lo que pasó.- al terminar de decir esto empezó a brotar una lágrima sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja.

— Erza… no… no llores, verás estas cosas pasan, no te sientas mal, sólo que Gray no sabía nada, pero seguro que mañana podrás explicarle todo, y se que te entenderá, así como Gerard supo entender, ¿Por qué Gray no lo haría?- Le empieza a decir Lucy tratando de que se sintiera mejor.

— ¿Tú crees que Gray me entienda? – su rostro cambia a un aspecto más feliz.

— Claro que si Erza, tú debes conocerlo mejor que yo.- Le sonríe a la pelirroja ofreciéndole un pastel de fresas.

— Gracias Lucy, y por el pastel también.- Lo dice con felicidad.

Regresando a donde están Gray y Juvia, que casualmente la chica de la lluvia lo llevó a su hogar.

— ¿Cómo fue que terminé por aceptar esto?- Empieza Gray a decirse a si mismo.

— Gray-sama, Juvia es… Estoy lista.- Le sonríe coquetamente mientras se acerca a él.

- Juvia empieza a desvestirlo mientras lo besa en cada rincón del cuerpo del mago. — ¿Está bien así Gray-sama? – le pregunta dudosa sobre lo que le guste o no a su amado. — Si Juvia, así esta bien. – El chico empieza también a desvestir a la peliazul.

Completamente sin ropa ella no dudo en dirigirse a la entrepierna de Gray. — Esto te gustará Gray-sama.- Empieza a acariciar y justo antes de meterlo a su boca. — No, lo que Juvia quiere es hacer otra cosa.- Acostados en la cama Juvia se sube encima de Gray. — Gray-sama, por favor entra en Juvia.- le dice esto en voz baja y bastante sonrojada. — Juvia no te conocía así.- empieza Gray a decirle en tono de burla. — Gra-gray-sama no digas estas cosas, Juvia se apena.- en el momento Gray agresivamente entra en la peliazul. — ¡Gray-saaaaaama! – exclama Juvia al ser penetrada, pero a ella no le importaba, su sueño se estaba cumpliendo, ser una con Gray, aunque hubiera preferido que se diera en otro tipo de situación. — Gra-gray-sama juega con… juega con los pechos de Juvia.- se sonroja totalmente al decirle esto.

— Está bien Juvia. — _Gray, tú puedes, trata de disfrutar esto, deja de pensar en que podría ser Erza quien esta aquí contigo, pero quizá si pienso en ella… me pueda ser más fácil_.- piensa Gray mientras hace lo que Juvia le ha pedido.

— Graaaaaaaaay… no puedo más, voy a terminar, tú puedes hacerlo dentro de Juvia si quieres.- lo dice totalmente excitada y bañada en sudor.

— No haré eso Erza.- Juvia lo ve enojada, y en ese momento Gray se da cuenta que ha cometido un grave error. — Perdón Juvia, se me fue el nombre, ¿no te ha pasado que te equivocas? – empieza Gray a decirle mientras trata de que su error no le afecte.

— Sólo termina y ya.- le dice Juvia aún molesta. Después de terminar Juvia cansada quedó dormida.

—_Creo que la hice sentir mal.-_ Piensa Gray, se vistió de nuevo y se fue dejándola descansar.

En ese momento comenzó a caer la lluvia.

—Vaya es tarde, y pensar que se me fue el resto de la tarde allí, será mejor que me apresuré o terminaré muy empapado con esta molesta lluvia.- Gray mira reloj y daban las 22 hrs.

Mientras caminaba hacia su hogar veía una silueta acercarse por el mismo camino. — ¿Quién puede estar tan loco para poder ir caminando a estas horas con esta lluvia? - se dijo Gray así mismo mientras se acercaba a aquella persona.

— Gray ¿Qué estás haciendo en medio de la lluvia y tan tarde?.

— ¿Erza? – La ve Gray confundido, sin evitar ver que la lluvia ya la tenia muy empapada. — Más bien, ¿Tú que haces?

— Vengo de estar en casa de Lucy, ¿Tú donde estabas? Estoy muy preocupada por lo de antes, quiero que. — No digas nada Erza.- la pelirroja fue interrumpida por Gray. — Vamos no tienes porque decirme nada.

— Pero para mi es muy importante decirte que siento por ti.- le dice Erza muy seria.

— Erza… pero tú y él…- empieza a dudar Gray.

— ¿él y yo? Nada.- Erza lo abraza. — Te amo Gray. Le dice al momento de abrazarlo. — Yo también te amo Erza.- él también la abraza y se besan bajo esa lluvia.


End file.
